The Cleaner Preview Chapter 1
by SilentObserver01
Summary: The Cleaner is a human man ready to take his revenge on psycho killers like Pinkamena and The Rainbow Factory goons. INCOMPLETE!


**The Cleaner**

**Chapter 1: Someone's in the kitchen with corpses**

Written by: SilentObserver01

Inspired by: So many horror stories

CAUTION: This is a work of fiction of a view in a different reality.

[Contains: Blood, slight gore, death, insanity, crossovers, violence, creepiness, swearing, sharp object, MLP: FiM, Creepypasta monsters, Pokémon, and more.]

[WARNING: Mature content. Reader discretion is advised.][M++][NSFW (Not Safe for Work)]

[All characters are owned by their respective owners and not by me.]

**Time: 16:27:14 E.S.T., U.S.A.**

**Location: Unknown, Unknown**

**Date: March 23rd, 2012**

**Computerized Journal**

**Author: Christopher *. ******** Jr.**

**Entry #: 345-ELXC-94**

Filth. That's what this insane world has come to. It's constantly wading around in its muck and feces, day in and day out, every minute of every day. I don't mean literally of course, I am talking figuratively. I look around and what do I see constantly? Murder, that's what. Killing innocent lives every damn day…and the worst part is that some people ENJOY it! They actually do it because they're insane! But they know what they are doing…and why. And the absolutely horrid part is that they still do it anyway! So many lives taken, so many innocent people cut down like that, so much potential gone. Well no more. I will take no more. I will clean this world of its vile filth and disgusting ways. My name… is Chris ******** Jr. I will be a savoir…and these evil beings will burn and suffer for their deeds. I will make sure of that.

I have everything ready. I have trained my body for every possible eventuality by enhancing it. I have numbed it, elevated my agility, improved my dexterity, advanced my stealth, and have trained under the greatest masters this world has ever known for every possible skill. Kung Fu, Karate, Ju Jitsu, Boxing, Wrestling, Thieving, Ninjitsu, so on and so forth. I have gotten all of my tools prepared for tonight. A quick recheck… Lock picks… scalpels… saws… knives… weights… smoke bombs… flash bangs… blades…guns just in case… grenades… tear gas… tranquilizers… adrenaline…maps… yes. Everything is in order and in its proper place. I am ready to get retribution for those innocents that have been slain without valid reason. I am ready to fight back against the wicked. I am finally ready…it's time to tidy up this disgusting world.

**Time: 19:34:23 E.S.T., U.S.A.**

**Location: Ponyville, Equestria**

**Date: March 23rd, 2012**

It appears to be very late at night in the land of Equestria as we find ourselves to be there, specifically in the happy-go-lucky town of Ponyville, population 457. As we look around we see all the buildings and homes that litter the town and that their lights are off and windows are closed. Everyone (Or everypony as they say) appears to be asleep, dreaming good dreams… except for a single light lit from a basement window of the town's bakery, Sugar Cube Corner, and the two ponies in that very room, one whom is soon to be deceased.

"Goodbye Twilight." Pinkamena, the crazy baking butcher, said with a very evil, psychotic giggle as she finished up on her recent "cupcakes" handiwork in the basement of Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight Sparkle, her "used-to-be" friend and well-known pony, lay dead on a vertically rotating table in front of her, horribly mutilated and strapped down, her organs missing, horn cut off, and her blood spilled everywhere.

"I wish you could taste my cupcakes…but now you're gone. Too bad. You'd really like them." The insane party mare said. She turned to put the knife she had just been using back on the cart she got it from then spun instantly back around. "You would have really liked them." She told the dead pony as went back to the table and unstrapped her from it and brought her over to a different, non-moving table. "Well…time to get to work." She chirped.

Taking a needle and thread from an adjacent shelf, and stuffing from a drawer, the psychotic pink pony began to stuff her now deceased friend into a statue much like a taxidermist would. She took her time, cleaning the blood, puss, and fat from Twilight's insides and carefully pushing the stuffing into every nook and cranny in the body. It took a long, long time, approximately 2 hours, but she managed to get her all stitched and stuffed before midnight.

"Phew!" Pinkie said as she finished at last. "All done! Now you can join the rest of the party!" she said rather cheerfully to Twilight as though she were still alive. She picked up the stuffed statue of her dead friend and moved it onto a stand, securing the pony onto the stand with precision and skill before moving it into a row of the other mane 6, who suffered similar fates. "Now we're all together!" She cheered. She smiled warmly as she briskly trotted away to a nearby sink where she washed the blood off her hooves, whistling a tune as she did so.

Unannounced to her, an intruder had entered Sugar Cube corner, the building of which she was currently in the basement of. The trespasser had skillfully picked the lock of the rear door of the restaurant turned slaughterhouse before slipping soundlessly inside. He was clad in midnight black clothes and had a large gym bag slung on his back. He walked on two legs, using two forward appendages to grab things as he passed them, and slunk his way through the place towards the upper floors where the apartments and bedrooms were held.

The ponies currently up there were just Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake, the foals of the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, of Sugar Cube Corner, and Mrs. Cake. Mr. Cake had been killed by Pinkie AND Mrs. Cake and had been eaten viciously by his own wife, so he was gone. The foals, luckily, had not been corrupted by the killers yet so the sneaky human had decided to save them as well as kill the killers.

He creped his way up the stairs without a single sound and slithered over the door to Mrs. Cake's room, the intent to kill within his eyes. Bringing his hands over to noiselessly open her door, he gently pushed the door open and stood to the right, listening to see if she was good enough to hear an intruder opening her door. She might be good, but he was clever. A few minutes pass and nothing stirs. He slips inside the room, shutting the door with a silent technique he picked up and made his way over to the bed where Mrs. Cake was sleeping.

By this time, Pinkie had finished in the basement and began to walk upstairs. As she open the door to the basement, she was greeted by the blackness of the restaurant, exactly how she had left it. She was completely oblivious to the intruder. She flicked the switch to turn on the lights, and they turned on, illuminating the entirety of the building's lower floors. She had a tray of Twilight's meat, he muscles and fat, on her back, and she was bringing it to the kitchen to make her special "cupcakes". She heard not a peep or a sound as she got to work, making the cupcake batter and cutting up the meat then putting it in the batter, and finally baking them.

However, just as she shut the door to the oven, a loud but not completely solid "THUMP" came from behind her. She spun around quick, ready to attack anything that was there, pony or non-pony. What she saw surprised her. It was Mrs. Cake. It looked like she had fallen down the stairs.

"Mrs. Cake?" The party pony asked. "Are you alright?" There was no response. "Are you alright Mrs. Cake?" She asked again to which there was no answer again. She finally went over to her and found her lying on her stomach. "Mrs. Cake?" She asked a bit warily, putting a hoof on her shoulder and shaking her. She did not get up, or even move. Pinkie finally decided to check if she was unconscious by flipping her over and checking her over. When she did she quietly gasped in horror at what she saw.

Mrs. Cake had been killed. Her tongue had been cut out, crimson blood dripping heavily out of her mouth. Her eyes had been popped out of her sockets, dangling by their optic nerves. Her mouth was carved up with a knife into a huge, wide, open mouth grin, making her face slightly disfigured. A front leg had been completely sawed off, bone and all. She also had her cutie marks first sliced into, then torn the rest of the way off Pinkie judged by the smooth cut on one side and jagged edge on the other of her legs where her cutie marks had been. A message had been carved into her torso with a knife, blood slowly oozing out of the wounds. It read, "Revenge is sweeter than cupcakes", in all capitals. This was a sign, a message to Pinkamena. And it said "I'm going to kill you."

Pinkamena, however, was not one to be frightened by such a display so easily. She calmly stood up and picked up the body of the murdered mare, dragging her to the basement door and tossing her down the stairs. However, just before she could gain her balance from throwing the body, she was brutally kicked forward in her spine, causing her to fly forward down the long staircase. She bumped and smashed into the stairs of the stairway loudly as she flew head over heels down them, crying in pain and surprise as she hit the stairs one after another after another.

When she finally hit the bottom, crashing into the concrete floor of the basement, she had been rendered disoriented and confused, not to mention weak and hurt. She had no idea which way was up and the world felt like it was spinning. She couldn't even see completely straight. What she did see was a black entity moving towards her down the stairs rather aggressively. The next thing she knew, she was lifted off the ground into the face of the being. It had a mask on which covered all of his face except his eyes, which were a deep, oceanic blue. They were also insanely sharp. She could already see he had no soul in those deep, blue eyes. All she could see was rage, anger, and hate.

"Get up!" The creature barked at her as it stood her up on her back hooves before slapping her viscously across the face. "Wake up so I can face you properly!" It commanded. It was obviously very, very angry, and male by the sound of the voice.

Pinkamena shook her head to get rid of the confusion she was in, and instantly scowled at the intruder as her head cleared. Who the hell did he think he was, breaking into her home, killing her friend like that, and kicking her down the stairs? She ought to put him in his place. But before she could even move a muscle to attack, the male threw a punch directly across her face, forcing her to look sideways as her cheek took the impact.

Just after he finished that, the burglar turned his fist into a back hand to the other side of her face, making her head snap back in the other direction it was facing, and with that he grabbed her shoulders and fiercely head butted her in her own head, causing her to stumble backwards across the room, and then smash into her famous restraining table.

"AUGH!" She exclaimed as she collided with it, her body taking the full impact. She tried to recollect herself, but sooner than she could, the trespasser was upon her, throwing punch after punch after punch at her, into her chest, her stomach, her head, her everywhere. He was not letting up, and for good reason, for he knew what she was capable of and he wouldn't give her an inch. The creature grabbed her shoulders and forced his knee into her gut. She coughed and gasp for air as her wind was knocked out of her by the intruder. He threw another knee into her gut before he moved back slightly to knee her directly in the face, letting go of her on impact which caused her to fly back into the table, but this time making it rotate to the horizontal position with her on top of it. She coughed a couple times as she was finally allowed to catch her breath, her mouth spewing some blood when she did.

Meanwhile, the male entity slowly moved towards her, taking his time. "My…my…how the mighty have fallen," he mockingly spat at her. "Not so high and mighty are you now, bitch?"

However, Pinkie wasn't finished fighting just yet. She wouldn't go down without a fight and by Celestia definitely not by this…thing. And she certainly wouldn't make it easy for it. Slowly and subtly reaching behind her, she started to grab a knife to stab the monster with, aiming to hit his jugular. She waited for the perfect moment. 2 feet from her…1 foot from her…11 inches…10 inches…9…8….7…..6…. 'NOW!' She screamed mentally as she gripped the knife and lunged forward with what strength she had left.


End file.
